Surprises: Take Two
by chanting-to-u
Summary: "I'm not going somewhere with you blind-folded, Kudo-kun." - A Valentine's Day drabble because unlike Shinichi and Shiho, I'm single and they deserve to have a lovely day on Valentine's. Cute and fluff as per a previous drabble of the same name. Don't necessarily need to read that one to understand this one, haha. Enjoy!


**Surprises: Take Two**

 **Disclaimer:** I think this couple had potential and Gosho had something going with them for a while but yeah Shinran is canon. I still have a soft spot for Coai/ShinShi though, rebel shipper and multishipper ahoy.

 **Summary:** "I'm not going somewhere _with you_ blind-folded, Kudo-kun."

 **Rating:** K with lots of fluff (again)

 **Setting:** If I do I'll spoil the drabble, so let's just say it's an AU.

* * *

Shiho wonders why she agreed to this. She crossed her arms tighter around her waist.

"Are you still going to give me the cold shoulder, Miyano?"

She ignored him by continuing to stare out the window, arms crossed. Not that she could see anything, but she'd rather not see the smirk or devilish grin on his face. She knew he had one.

As if reading her thoughts, he chided, "I told you to trust me! You will like this, I promise."

"I'll repeat what I said earlier, _Kudo-kun_." She turned back to look at him. She can roughly gauge where he is from the shotgun of his car. "I didn't trust you the moment you blind-folded me," then she leaned back in her seat and looked the other way. The window.

Even though all she sees is still pitch-black. Damn him.

He sighed and turned his focus back to driving. Hoping he's decided to let her be, Shiho tried to decipher where he was taking her by remembering left turns, right turns, straight roads but wherever they're going, it's either very far away, or he's taking the longer way around to a place they both knew. Shiho prefers going with the latter.

"Hey, are you trying to figure out the directions?" then he broke her out of her thoughts.

"No," she feigned innocence. Something she does all too well, in fact. Though she made sure her voice was light and sat up just a little straighter.

He chuckled, "Yeah right."

Sometimes he surprises her by seeing through her acts, other times she knows he plays dumb. And then if he feels like it – he calls her out on it. She hid her smile, secretly glad it was a call out this time.

"OK! We're here!"

"Thank goodness." She breathed, her hands up and going around to untie the knot of her blind-fold.

"Uh uh uh. You're not taking that off yet."

She groaned, " _Kudo-kun."_

There was no response, and she wondered if his "surprise" is leaving her here, in his car, in the middle of god knows where.

When she felt the door open on her side, she started, "Kudo Shinichi if you –"

"Here." She felt him grab hold of her hand, though a pull to get her up never came.

Shiho sighed, held on tighter to his hand and got herself out of the car.

"You can look a little happier, you know."

"If looks can kill, you're already dead. Take this blind-fold off me."

He just laughed, which irritated her even more.

She could tell they were possibly at some reserve or park. The blindfold can't hide the scent of dried grass or the feeling of gravel at her feet. The one thing that seems to be missing is the sound of children or other living things. _So, not a camp site or zoo?_ She thought.

Their days camping with the Detective Boys and Agasa were over, but she didn't mind any of their outings back then. Shinichi still held her hand and guided her along less bumpier sides of the footpaths. He gripped her hand tighter as she felt them both walking up hill.

It seems like he's taken her to where he wanted since not long after the trek uphill, he let go of her hand and exclaimed, "OK! _Now_ you can take it off!"

She untied the knot of the blindfold, though kept her eyes closed, knowing the eyes will take time to adjust to the brightness.

She slowly opened her eyes, and felt something, maybe two or more, fluffy at her feet.

Once her eyes fully adjusted to the light, she smiled and kneeled down to greet the Border Collies, Labradors, Akitas, and Shitzus around her, "Hi there," making sure to pet them all.

"You always had a soft spot for them, so I thought you'd like this place."

"I do. Thanks… I guess." She smiled as one of the Labradors licked her hand after petting it.

"I guess?"

"Not a good idea blindfolding me, Kudo-kun," She tried her best to sound firm but it barely came off threatening as one of the Shitzus decided to play with the accessory dangling from her clothes and she laughed.

"And I thought you'd prefer this over another pouch or shoes for Valentine's Day."

"Oh, that reminds me," she looked at him feigning seriousness, "the Spring/Summer collection for Fusae is out. I've preordered some from their website already."

"You're kidding right, Miyano?" He nearly lost balance from the fence he was leaning against. She secretly enjoyed moments when she could break his charm and his grin is replaced with shock.

"Using your credit card."

"What the –"

She giggled, "Nantte ne." She placed the poodle that she had held in arms down to the ground. Walked to the distraught detective and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Seriously, this idiot, "Thanks for the surprise, baka."

* * *

 **A/N:** Tada~~~ And it's finished! OOC-ness ahoy, LOLOLOL. (I'm ready for the flames and criticism, haha.) I hope all of you who read it enjoyed? It's technically still Valentine's Day in some parts of the world, so.. I made it? As always, **how was the drabble?** Too short? Just right? Hated? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**

 **Happy belated Valentine's / Single Awareness Day to you all! Ciao!**


End file.
